L'héritier du Lord Noir
by Yamaiestjulie
Summary: Et si Harry n'était pas le fils de James et Lily? Attention Poudlard, voici Hadrian Serpentard! Slash non graphique. M-preg
1. Chapter 1

Salut Salut! voici ma nouvelle histoire! Bonne lecture.

* * *

La nuit était sombre. Une silhouette remontait le long de l'allée des Potter dans le petit village de Godric's Hollows.

L'être sortit un mince bout de bois de sa manche. Après un simple signe, la porte de la maison s'ouvrit en silence.

« Avada kedavra ! » S'écria la voix masculine, pointant l'objet sur un des occupants de la maison. La jeune femme aux yeux verts émeraude – 'tellement semblables à ceux de Hadrian' pensa l'homme encapuchonné – évita le sortilège mortel et répliqua avec un des siens.

« Lily, c'est lui ! Prends l'enfant et enfuis-toi ! »

« Jamais James, je ne vais pas te laisser mourir pour cet enfant ! Ce n'est pas le tien ni le mien. »

« Effectivement. Vous ne savez pas à qui est cet enfant, n'est-ce pas, Potter ? Saviez-vous que l'enfant dont vous vous occupez comme si elle était le vôtre est mon fils ? Dumbledore, cet imbécile a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de vous confier un enfant kidnappé – pensait-il – à des mangemorts. Eh bien c'est tout le contraire et vous allez mourir aujourd'hui. »

Les deux Potter s'étaient immobilisés à l'énoncé de ces paroles, simples. Si simples. Leurs cerveaux peinaient à faire la connexion...

L'enfant qu'ils avaient renommé Harry et qui avait des yeux si semblables à ceux de Lily était le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ce fut à cet instant qu'ils comprirent qu'ils allaient mourir. Voldemort avait l'air proprement furieux. Non, furieux était un mot trop faible. La rage froide, calme et calculatrice était pire que tout puisqu'elle ne faisait que rendre le seigneur des ténèbres encore plus dangereux.

Ils ne purent rien faire et tombèrent presque immédiatement sur le sol. Morts. Voldemort contempla leurs corps d'un air froid avant de se hâter vers la seule source de magie restante, celle de son fils.

Il arriva vite au berceau où un enfant, très réveillé le regardait de ses grands yeux émeraudes. Les si beaux yeux de son petit Hadrian. Son bébé. Son fils. Son héritier. Il le prit dans ses bras doucement alors que l'enfant se mettait à geindre en tendant les bras vers lui.

« Chut mon petit. Chut. Voilà. Papa est là. Il va te ramener à la maison. »

L'enfant se blottit dans ses bras, son pouce allant se perdre dans sa bouche et il s'endormit.

Lord Voldemort, le sorcier le plus noir de tous les temps regarda l'enfant qui retrouvait enfin sa place dans ses bras. Il avait tellement eu peur quand il s'était rendu compte que des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient kidnappé le seul être qu'il ait jamais aimé.

Il n'aimait rien, ni personne. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il pensait avant Hadrian. Il n'avait même pas aimé sa mère. C'était simplement une jeune femme aux beaux yeux verts qu'il avait apprécié et avec qui il avait été quelques fois. Quand elle avait avoué être enceinte, il avait pensé à l'obliger à avorter de l'enfant mais finalement l'idée d'avoir un héritier à son image était attirante.

Un petit garçon ou une petite fille auquel ou à laquelle il enseignerait tout ce qu'il savait. Toute la magie noire qu'il connaissait. Un enfant qui l'aiderait à rétablir l'équilibre du monde. Qui l'aiderait à ramener la magie noire au même niveau que la magie blanche et qui l'aiderait à séparer le monde moldu du sorcier. Qui permettrait que plus jamais, au grand jamais, des enfants de la magie ne soient maltraités aux mains de moldus comme lui-même l'avait été.

Puis les mois avaient passé et le ventre de la jeune femme s'était élargi et agrandi et le cœur de Voldemort avait suivi le mouvement jusqu'à être suffisamment grand pour ce petit être qui se développait.

Enfin, quand le bébé vint au monde fut le plus beau jour de la vie de Tom. Meilleur que le jour où il apprit qu'il était un sorcier. Bien meilleur que le jour où il quitta enfin l'orphelinat. Mille fois meilleur que le jour où il découvrit la chambre des secrets.

Oui, le jour où Hadrian était né était vraiment le plus beau jour de sa vie.

Puis était venu le pire jour de son existence. Celui où le petit garçon, âgé d'un an et demi avait été kidnappé. L'identité des criminels avait été facile à retrouver, après tout ils avaient laissé des résidus magiques de partout, après avoir tué la mère de Hadrian ainsi que les elfes de maison qui l'assistaient dans sa tâche de veiller sur ''le jeune maître Harry, monsieur''. Il s'était vite rendu compte que les criminels étaient Albus Dumbledore et Peter Pettigrow. Le Seigneur Noir était alors parti en guerre. En moins d'une journée, il avait enlevé le sale rat et avait obtenu l'adresse de ceux qui avaient son fils. Le lendemain, il attaquait les Potter et put enfin récupérer son enfant. Tout allait bien.

* * *

Le manoir Serpentard était calme, très calme. Trop calme. Une petite ombre se déplaçait silencieusement. Elle ouvrit un porte dans un grincement sinistre. Aussitôt la petite silhouette s'immobilisa. Ce faisant, elle ne vit pas la silhouette immense derrière lui. Deux bras jaillirent et s'emparèrent de l'enfant qui poussa un grand cri suivi par un éclat de rire.

« Sev ! » S'exclama-t-il au milieu de deux éclats de rire.

« Oui, Monsieur Hadrian? »

« Pose-moi ! Tu m'as empêchée d'aller surprendre papa ! »

« Il est occupé. Tu pourras le voir à midi. »

Le petite garçon de neuf ans bouda immédiatement. Il voulait son père. Depuis quelques mois, son père était plus distant de lui, plus occupé par la guerre. Des mangemorts venaient lui tenir compagnie mais il s'ennuyait. Aucun ne pouvait lui apporter le confort de son père ni même sa conversation à part Severus, mais l'homme surnommé la chauve-souris des donjons par les étudiants de Poudlard n'était que peu présent, entre ses occupations de mangemorts, ses obligations en tant que professeur de potions à Poudlard et ses activités en tant ''qu'espion'' à la solde de Dumbledore.

Hadrian soupira. Il savait qu'il ne servait à rien de tenter d'attirer l'attention de son père, surtout de cette façon. Il ne l'écouterait pas.

« Sev, pourquoi papa est occupé comme ça ? »

« Parce que la guerre avec Dumbledore s'est aggravée. »

« Eh bah je déteste Dumbledore. »

L'homme ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, cependant il se promit de parler avec son lord de l'isolement que son fils ressentait.

« Allons faire une potion, Monsieur Hadrian. »

« Oui ! »

Et ils partirent.

* * *

Hadrian s'ennuyait. Non, c'était encore pire que de l'ennui. Il s'était fossilisé et dans quelques moments il allait voir débarquer des archéologues accompagnés de briseurs de sorts pour découvrir tous ses secrets. L'enfant soupira pour la centième fois en moins de cinq minutes. Il n'y avait rien à faire. Son père l'avait encore plantée là. Il avait promis, juré, qu'ils feraient quelque chose entre père et fils, comme quand il était plus jeune. À 10 ans, presque 11, cela fait presque deux ans qu'il ne lui accordait plus autant d'attention à cause de la guerre.

Soudain, il y eut un soupir. Tiens ? De l'écho ?

Le jeune garçon se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec un garçon qui avait son âge. Ses yeux verts émeraude rencontrèrent les yeux argent de son vis-à-vis. Ce dernier avait des cheveux blonds qu'il avait plaqué sur son crâne et avait un visage pointu et aristocratique. Il lui tendit la main.

« Draco Malfoy. »

« Hadrian Serpentard. » Répondit-il en s'emparant de l'appendice tendu.

« Dois-je en déduire que vous êtes le fils du Lord Sombre, Héritier Serpentard? »

« Vous déduisez bien, Héritier Malfoy. Maintenant, puis-je m'enquérir de la raison de votre présence ? »

« Mon père est en réunion avec le Lord et personne ne pouvait s'occuper de moi. » Répondit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Bah moi je devais avoir une journée avec mon père mais vu qu'il n'a pas pris la peine de prévenir ses sbires que la guerre attendrait un peu, je suis coincé ici à m'ennuyer comme un rat mort. D'ailleurs je suis sûre que je dois avoir des toiles d'araignée quelque part dans les cheveux... »

Bien que le blond n'apprécie pas qu'il ait traité son père de ''sbire'', il rit à la blague du jeune garçon. Celui-ci eut soudain une illumination.

« J'ai une idée Draco... tu permets que je t'appelle Draco, n'est-ce pas ? Si ils nous ont fait faux bond, pourquoi on ne ferai pas quelque chose tous les deux ? De toutes façons, ils seront trop occupés pour venir nous voir... »

Le Malfoy fut stupéfait par le débit mitraillette du brune mais une fois qu'il eut déchiffré les paroles, le sourire qu'il lança fut éblouissant.

« Ouvre la voie Hadrian. »

« Super ! » Fut la réponse excitée de l'enfant qui se saisit de la main du garçon avant de se mettre à courir dans les couloirs.

* * *

Les années continuèrent à défiler, se ressemblant toutes plus ou moins, la guerre semblant atteindre un état de stagnation, ce qui permit au Lord Noir d'être à nouveau plus présent auprès de son fils. À son grand désespoir, il semblait que le jeune homme resterait délicat avec de grands yeux vert émeraude. Au final, le Lord Serpentard dût se rendre à l'évidence, Hadrian, son fils était attiré par les hommes et serait courtisé par eux.

Le fait que son fils aime les hommes ne le dérangeait pas, non, dans le monde magique, on aimait qui on aimait. Non, ce qui le dérangeait était que de toute évidence, son fils serait le partenaire ''soumis'' de la relation et quelqu'un le toucherait. Un homme allait faire des choses à son bébé ! Un homme allait le toucher ! Rien qu'à ces pensées, il avait envie de lancer un crucio sur tous le abrutis qui dirigeaient le regard vers SON enfant. Il soupira et examina la dissertation sur l'arithamncie que venait de lui rendre son fils.

* * *

Hadrian était en train de traduire une feuille remplie de runes en fourchelangue quand un soupir de son père attira son attention. L'homme semblait plongé dans ses pensées. À 16 ans, presque 17, Hadrian savait qu'il allait être présenté à la société – bien qu'ici, ce soient surtout des mangemorts et des familles neutres – pour sa majorité, afin de trouver un prétendant qui lui ferait la Cour. Il savait que son père n'appréciait pas qu'il soit plutôt dirigé envers la soumission, non pas parce que cela le décevait mais parce qu'il n'aimait pas le fait qu'un homme le touche aussi intimement quand dans sa tête Hadrian était encore un adorable bébé aux yeux verts émeraude.

Le jeune homme avait peu grandi et les perspectives de croissance qu'il lui restaient n'étaient pas très hautes. En effet, de par sa puissance magique, Hadrian n'avait que peu de place laissée pour se développer autrement. C'était un phénomène assez peu répandu au sein de la communauté magique, mais c'était bien le problème de l'héritier Serpentard.

D'un autre côté, cela lui donnait un avantage certain, surtout lors de combats. Ce n'était pas parce qu'il était ''soumis'' qu'il était incompétent. Il était puissant et rapide en magie et avait appris des arts martiaux qui ne nécessitaient pas de la force physique.

* * *

Hadrian était dans sa chambre, en train de se préparer. Il avait 17 ans et le soir-même, une réception était organisée à l'occasion de ''l'anniversaire du jeune Lord''. Le jeune homme n'aimait pas ce nom. Il ne supportait pas qu'on ne le ramène qu'à sa condition de fils du Lord Noir.

« Hadrian. Es-tu prêt ? » Fit la voix de son père pendant que l'on frappait à la porte.

« Je viens de finir, père. Tu peux rentrer, si tu veux. »

La porte s'ouvrit, laissant place au _Dark Lord_ tels que ne le connaissaient que ses plus proches mangemorts et sa famille : sous une apparence humaine, celle, certes un peu plus vieille de Tom Riddle, la seule chose rappelant sa peau de ''face de serpent'' étant ses yeux rouges. Il était habillé aux couleurs de la Famille Serpentard : une majorité de vert forêt et un peu d'argenté avec quelques touches de noir par-ci par-là. Hadrian en tant que son héritier, portait, lui, une robe de sorcier argent avec seulement quelques notes de vert émeraude, de la couleur exacte de ses yeux, soulignant leur dimension irréelle.

Les cheveux noir profond du jeune homme étaient rassemblés en une natte guerrière avec un ruban vert de la même nuance que celle de ses vêtement et de ses yeux. Le tout allié avec son apparence gracile et sa petite taille donnaient une apparence de douceur et de fragilité que démentait l'aura de puissance autour de lui ainsi que les mains gantées de noir qui exsudaient une magie grise.

Les utilisateurs de magie grise étaient les plus puissants et les plus recherchés. Le Lord Noir, lui-même, en dépit de son nom était de nature grise plutôt que de nature sombre. En effet, une magie de nature grise indiquait des facilités à employer autant la magie blanche que les arts sombres. La plupart des sorciers étaient d'ailleurs d'obédience, soit de la première, soit de la seconde. Hadrian pour sa part ne s'en inquiétait pas. Il aimait la magie sous toutes ses formes.

Le jeune homme ne reprit pied dans la réalité que lorsque son père lui tendit le bras. L'héritier Serpentard retint à peine un froncement de sourcil. Il n'aimait pas être traité comme une fille de la bonne société et bien qu'il ait plus de droits qu'elle et plus de poids, tant qu'il n'était pas marié, la société le considérait encore sous la protection de son père ou de son gardien. Il devait donc le laisser se comporter comme tel.

Quoi qu'il en soit, il se saisit de l'appendice proposé avec la grâce qui lui était coutumière et se laissa guider hors de sa chambre et en direction de la salle de réception où s'étaient déjà réunis les invité.

Hadrian prit une grande inspiration, c'était le l'instant de vérité.

L'assemblée s'immobilisa et se tut. Le _Dark Lord_ venait d'entrer avec à son bras un beau jeune homme. Presque personne n'avait encore vu le fils du Lord Serpentard. Les rares personnes à l'avoir vu étaient Lucius Malfoy, Severus Snape et Draco Malfoy, respectivement bras droit, bras gauche du lord et fils du premier cité.

Tandis que les deux avançaient dans la salle, les premiers à aller à leur rencontre furent Lucius que Hadrian salua poliment, Severus, que le jeune homme étreignit fort, comme un neveux étreindrait son oncle et Draco qu'il salua comme un frère. À ce moment, les discussions reprirent et les personnes assemblées recommencèrent à discuter.

« Draco, vieux frère, comment vas-tu ? »

« Ça va, Harry, merci de t'en inquiéter. Alors, ça y est, tu fais ton entrée dans la cour des grands ? » demanda l'héritier Malfoy avec une lueur joueuse dans les yeux.

« C'est bon, arrête de faire la roue, espèce de paon... Et oui, je fais mon entrée dans la cour des grands, et à Poudlard par la même occasion. »

Cette phrase du sorcier fit s'immobiliser le blond pendant quelques instants avant qu'un grand sourire ne vienne éclairer son visage.

« Alors tu... »

« Oui, Père a estimé qu'il était temps d'en finir avec Dumbledore et que je serais plus enclin à trouver un homme si je côtoyais la plupart d'entre eux à Poudlard. »

« C'est génial ! »

Le blond avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles avant qu'il ne se reprenne et n'affiche qu'une mine impassible sur son visage.

Harry se contenta d'un petit sourire en coin, reprit le bras de son père qu'il avait lâché et se laissa guider jusqu'au dais qui avait été érigé plus tôt dans la journée.

« Mes chers amis, je tenais à vous remercier d'être venus si nombreux pour les 17 ans d'Hadrian, mon fils. C'est lui qui reprendra le flambeau après moi et il m'assistera dans tout ce qui concerne notre cause après cette année scolaire, puisque nous avons décidé de l'envoyer à Poudlard. Sur ce, passez une bonne soirée. »

Des applaudissements retentirent et les deux Serpentard redescendirent de la scène. Hadrian se ressaisit du bras de son père et se laissa mener au sein des invités. Il commencèrent à saluer des invités et à converser avec eux. Les premiers croisés furent les Lestrange. Rodolphus et Bellatrix étaient mariés, mais Rabastan était encore célibataire. Les deux hommes firent une courbette à Voldemort avant d'effleurer de leurs lèvres la main que leur tendait Harry, tandis que Bellatrix se saisit de l'appendice qui lui fut ensuite tendu dans une poignée de main tellement brève qu'elle frisait l'impolitesse. Le _Dark Lord_ fronça les sourcils, il n'appréciait pas le manque de respect que la mangemorte montrait à son fils mais laissa couler quand son enfant serra brièvement son bras.

Il laisserait passer pour l'instant.

De son côté, Rodolphus envoya un coup de coude d'avertissement à sa femme, cette dernière n'y prêtant pas attention. Il soupira. Il savait désormais que Rabastan n'aurais aucune chance avec Hadrian Serpentard. Après tout, qui avait envie de, une, faire partie de la même famille que Bellatrix Lestrange et de deux, envie de se retrouver avec une harpie pour belle sœur ? Il ne blâmait sûrement pas l'héritier. De plus, le fait que Rabastan soit suffisamment âgé pour être son père avait de quoi rebuter et cela, Rodolphus le comprenait très bien.

Hadrian fit un doux sourire promettant mort et tortures à Bellatrix si jamais elle s'avisait de recommencer à lui manquer de respect. Il entreprit aussitôt de se lancer dans une courte discussion avec l'aîné et le cadet des mâles Lestrange, ponctuée de quelques courtes interventions de son père. Bellatrix n'essaya même pas de participer et l'héritier Serpentard se retrouva à froncer de plus en plus les sourcils. Finalement, il finit la discussion et entraîna le Lord Noir plus loin dans la foule.

« Que nous soyons bien au clair, même si Rabastan Lestrange n'avait pas eu le double de mon âge, je t'aurais quand même dit que au bout de deux jours de cohabitation avec Bellatrix, je l'aurais tuée. »

« Je suis d'accord avec toi, Hadrian. Si jamais elle refait quelque chose comme ça, fidèle mangemorte ou non, je la tue. »

Le jeune homme sourit à son père, resserra son bras en un bref câlin avant de se recomposer une mine impassible et de continuer à le suivre dans ses déambulations.

* * *

Les noms défilaient et se suivaient. Barty Croupton, Regulus Black, Yaxley, Mulciber, Rookwood, Rosier, Selwyn, Traves, Jugson...

Chacun ou chacune soit se présentaient, soit avaient quelqu'un à présenter et franchement, Hadrian commençait à en avoir marre. Les Zabini, mère et fils étaient agréables, bien que neutres mais le regard que Gabriella Zabini portait sur son père ne plut pas du tout à Hadrian qui s'empressa d'éloigner le Lord de la Veuve Noire.

Ils arrivèrent aux familles Crabbe et Goyle. Ceux-là, Hadrian dut se retenir de rire. Les pères autant que les fils étaient profondément stupides. Rien que le fait qu'ils fassent de lourdes allusions à un éventuel contrat de courtage montrait à quel point ils ne savaient pas où était leur place. Voldemort dut, plusieurs fois prendre une grande inspiration et se retenir de leur envoyer des sorts pour les faire taire. Dès qu'il le purent, fils et le père s'esquivèrent, manquant d'exploser de rire autant l'un que l'autre.

Ils repartirent. Au bout d'un moment qui parut interminable à Hadrian, qui devait supporter les vantards, les pervers et les débiles, ils arrivèrent à deux hommes bruns, l'un étant clairement le père de l'autre, on le voyait à son âge.

« Mon cher Theodred. Comment vas-tu ? » Questionna Voldemort, franchement heureux de voir un de ses plus anciens mangemorts encore en vie.

« Je vais bien, Marvolo, je te remercie. »

Hadrian s'immobilisa une fraction de seconde, suffisamment longtemps pour que cela n'échappe pas à son père mais assez peu pour que le reste du commun des mortels ne s'en rende pas compte.

« Hadrian, je te présente Theodred Nott, un de mes plus fidèles mangemorts. »

« Enchanté, Lord Nott. Répondit le jeune homme en tendant une main à l'homme. Ce dernier s'en empara, en effleura délicatement le dos avec ses lèvres avant de présenter le jeune homme à ses côtés comme étant « Mon fils, Théodore. Il a eu 17 ans le 25 février. »

Le jeune Serpentard tendit sa main au jeune homme en le dévisageant. Le Nott était grand, clairement plus grand que le mètre soixante-dix d'Hadrian, et le jeune homme l'estimait à un mètre quatre-vingt cinq. Ses cheveux noirs étaient légèrement ébouriffés. Ses yeux noisettes répondirent tranquillement à la lueur calculatrice dans les émeraudes de Hadrian et le sourire qu'il envoya à l'héritier de Serpentard était très beau. Dans l'ensemble, les traits de son visage, sans être d'une beauté à toute épreuve étaient distingués et il n'avait pas cet espèce d'orgueil qui faisait que tous les sangs-purs pensaient qu'ils étaient ce qui était arrivé de mieux à la planète Terre depuis un petit bout de temps, et ça, franchement, Hadrian l'appréciait.

« Héritier Serpentard, comment allez-vous ? » Fit une voix chaude et sensuelle, émanant de Théodore.

« Excellemment bien, Héritier Nott, je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper. »

« J'avoue être curieux, vous avez l'intention de vous rendre à Poudlard ? »

« Certes. »

« Et vous ne cacherez pas votre identité ? »

Hadrian rit légèrement au ton quelque peu incrédule de l'homme.

« Oh non. Je n'en ai pas l'intention. Je suis Hadrian SERPENTARD. En tant qu'Héritier d'un des fondateurs, j'ai le droit que personne peut me retirer d'aller à Poudlard, de même que personne ne peut m'expulser de Poudlard. Le château lui-même ne l'autorisera pas. Je n'ai de plus pas l'intention de dissimuler mon identité. Je suis le fils du Lord Noir et j'en suis fier. De plus, le fait que je me mette sous un contrat de courtage fait que littéralement, par ma magie, je ne peux PAS être seul avec quelqu'un que mon père n'a pas approuvé, sans sa présence. Si jamais quelqu'un me kidnappe, mon père sera automatiquement téléporté à moi, quelques soient les barrières placées autour de l'endroit où je suis. »

« Je n'étais pas au courant de ces propriétés des contrats de courtage. Vous en connaissez plus sur les propriétés magiques des contrats ? »

Hadrian eut un grand sourire et se lança aussitôt dans une discussion animée avec le jeune homme sur les propriétés des contrats.

Les traits de Voldemort s'adoucirent un peu. Son fils avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui plaisait et qui surtout ne le traitait pass comme une fragile créature dénuée d'intelligence comme la plupart des personnes l'avaient fait jusque là. En effet, même les mieux intentionnés d'entre eux avaient traité Hadrian comme s'il était trop stupide pour comprendre de la théorie magique avancée bien que le jeune homme soit le fils de Lord Voldemort et soit très puissant.

Le jeune Nott pour sa part lui parlait comme à un égal et s'était lancé dans une grande discussion sur des sujets qu'aucun n'aurait osé aborder avec le fils du Dark Lord. Cela lui plaisait. Il jeta un regard approbateur à son mangemort avec un petit mouvement de tête tandis que les traits de l'autre homme s'éclairèrent de plaisir.

Finalement, Voldemort mit fin à la discussion et s'éloigna avec à son bras un Hadrian transformé qui rayonnait.

« Veux-tu qu'on lance le début du bal ? »

« Oui, je veux bien. »

Sur le signe du père d'Hadrian, l'orchestre se mit à jouer. Aussitôt, le _Dark Lord_ entraîna son fils sur la piste de danse. Ils dansèrent seuls pour le tout premier morceau avant d'être rejoints par d'autres pour la suite des morceaux.

À la fin du deuxième, les deux Serpentard sortirent de la piste de danse.

« Avec qui veux-tu danser, maintenant, Hadrian ? »

« J'aimerais bien que vous me laissiez danser avec l'Héritier Nott, père. »

L'homme hocha la tête, guida son fils jusqu'à l'endroit où les deux Nott étaient en train de discuter avec les Malfoy.

« Héritier Nott, me ferez-vous l'honneur d'emmener mon fils danser ? » Demanda Voldemort.

« Volontiers, Lord Serpentard. Héritier Serpentard, si vous permettez... »

Sur ce, le brun aux yeux marrons tendit son bras avec une demie-courbette devant le jeune aux yeux émeraudes.

Celui-ci sourit et se saisit du bras offert.

* * *

Quand la fin du bal arriva, le Serpentard et le Nott avaient dansé six fois ensemble : deux fois pendant trois chansons. Hadrian avait ainsi démontré son intérêt envers Théodore. Si le jeune homme, ou son père lui envoyait une proposition de contrat de courtage, l'offre serait acceptée.

Draco s'était mis à avoir un comportement de grand frère protecteur tout comme Lucius et Severus jouaient les rôles d'oncles surprotecteurs, ce qui faisait pas mal rire Hadrian. Le jeune homme appréciait tout de même le comportement et l'avait fait savoir à ses trois figures familiales.

Mais celui ayant le comportement le plus surprotecteur de tous était tout de même Voldemort, ce qui faisait rire Hadrian devant le comportement du Dark Lord.

« Maître Hadrian, votre père vous fait appeler. » Pépia un elfe de maison qui 'poppa' dans sa chambre.

« Bien. Dis-lui que j'arrive, Mipsy. Merci. »

Une fois que l'elfe eut disparu de nouveau, l'héritier Serpentard se dirigea vers le bureau de son père où ce dernier ne manquerait pas d'être.

Effectivement, il était là, assis à son bureau, un tas de lettres posées à côté de lui, toutes ouvertes et un tas de feuilles posées au centre.

« Hadrian, mon fils, voici tous les contrats de courtage que j'ai reçu. Nous les passerons tous en revue. »

Le brun soupira mais acquiesça.

* * *

Deux heures et cinquante contrats plus trad, ils tombèrent sur l'offre de la famille Nott.

« Alors, ce contrat propose une procédure de courtage avec une grande protection du courtisé. Pas de contact en dehors des touchers initiés par le courtisé et ceux qui peuvent arriver accidentellement. Pas de rendez-vous seuls à moins que ce ne soit le courtisé qui les demande te pas d'entrée dans un lieu sans chaperon. Ensuite, ce contrat ne peut être dissolu que par la mort d'une des parties, le refus de continuer du courtisé, la dissolution par les parents du courtisé ou la formation de fiançailles. Ce contrat émane de la famille Nott. »

Hadrian réfléchit. Un contrat de courtage ne pouvait être initié que si jamais les deux parties étaient intéressées l'une par l'autre et aucun moyen de coercition ne pouvait être mis en place.

Le jeune homme sourit.

« J'accepte le contrat. »

Les deux Serpentard le signèrent. Le contrat brilla, se dupliqua et tandis qu'une partie alla directement dans leur coffre à Gringotts, une deuxième partie retourna au manoir Nott.

Hadrian sourit, cela lui plaisait. Désormais, il allait aller à Poudlard et allait être courtisé. Tout allait être terriblement amusant et excitant.

* * *

voilà voilà. Le tout premier chapitre de ma nouvelle histoire. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vus aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que moi j'ai eu à l'écrire. Comme vous l'aurez deviné, c'est un pairing assez peu vu et je vais m'amuser.

Je publierai sous peu le chapitre d'Une Nouvelle Famille, promis juré!

Bisous bisous et à bientôt! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

Salut salut! Enfin! Le voici, le voilà, le deuxième chapitre est sorti! Enjoy!

* * *

« Père ! Père ! » Appelait Hadrian en se hâtant dans les couloirs du manoir.

« Hadrian ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? » Demanda Severus en se hâtant vers le jeune homme qu'il avait entendu.

« Severus. As-tu vu mon père ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, il était dans son bureau. »

« Merci. »

Et le petit brun repartit à toute allure à travers le manoir, ses cheveux flottant au vent, attachés en une queue de cheval haute qui lui donnait un petit air de samouraï – la raison pour laquelle il les portait ainsi – sans l'épée qui allait avec.

Severus, très intrigué mais également un peu inquiet suivit son neveu de cœur qui marchait plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu.

Finalement, après cinq minutes de marche forcée à travers les couloirs du manoir Serpentard, ils finirent par arriver au bureau de Lord Voldemort.

« Père ? » Fit Hadrian en frappant doucement à la porte.

« Entre, mon fils. »

Les deux bruns s'introduisirent aussitôt dans le bureau où de toute évidence le Lord Noir recevait du monde.

« Père, Lord Nott, Lord Lestrange, Theodore, Mr. Rookwood. » Salua le jeune homme tandis que Severus s'inclinait devant Voldemort et saluait les autres d'un petit geste de la tête.

« Tu tombe bien Hadrian, j'allais te faire chercher, nous avions besoin de nous mettre au point sur la situation et sur ta mission à Poudlard. »

« Justement, à ce propos, voici ma lettre. Il y a eu une tentative d'appliquer un sortilège traceur et un portoloin mais grâce aux sortilèges que nous avons appliqués sur ma personne, ils ont été grillés avant même de sortir de Poudlard. »

« Et le hibou ? »

« Pareil. »

« Parfait. Augustus et Rodolphus, vous pouvez disposer. »

« Bien, _my Lord_. » Les deux hommes s'inclinèrent et s'éclipsèrent de la pièce.

Hadrian se tourna vers son père. Quand celui-ci haussa un sourcil inquisiteur, le jeune homme sourit, fit le tour du bureau et vint déposer un baiser sur la joue de son père avant de l'enserrer dans une brève étreinte. L'homme la lui rendit, déposant un très rapide bisou sur le sommet de son crâne avant de le relâcher.

Finalement, les deux se tournèrent vers l'assistance.

« Héritier Serpentard, je vous offre dans le cadre de notre contrat de courtage un premier présent pour montrer au monde quel est le lien qui nous lie à présent. » Fit Theodore en s'avançant, un paquet emballé du traditionnel papier blanc et en prononçant les mots rituels.

En effet, une fois qu'un contrat de courtage, il fallait que la magie individuelle des deux parties reconnaisse le contrat pour ce qu'il était. C'était pourquoi le courtisan devait offrir au courtisé deux bracelets de courtage. L'un d'eux, plus gracile irait au courtisé, l'autre, plus épais allait au courtisan lui-même. Ils servaient d'une part à sceller l'accord qui avait été pris et d'une autre part à signaler à tous les autres sorciers et sorcières présents que les deux personnes étaient en contrat de courtage et donc officiellement hors marché – non pas qu'Hadrian y ait été un jour, tellement il avait été surprotégé par son père – et que toute tentative de flirt ou d'imposer sa présence à l'un des courtisés serait punie par la magie elle-même.

Le papier blanc fait avec soin signalait également que les deux parties n'avaient jamais eu de contact intime l'une avec l'autre et étaient généralement des offrandes faites lorsque l'on était quasiment certain que le courtisé était encore pur.

Hadrian rougit légèrement mais accepta le paquet.

« Héritier Nott, j'accepte votre premier présent dans le cadre de notre contrat de courtage pour montrer au monde quel est le lien qui nous lie à présent. »

Avec ces mots, le jeune aux yeux émeraudes ouvrit délicatement le paquet, trouvant à l'intérieur un écrin. Il ouvrit délicatement celui-ci et en présenta le contenu à son père comme le voulait la tradition. Ce dernier, suivant toujours les usages vérifia à l'aide de sa baguette qu'aucun des bracelets n'avait de sorts en-dehors des sorts de protection habituels, avant de hocher la tête, montrant que les bracelets avaient obtenu son approbation.

Hadrian se saisit alors du bracelet le plus délicat et le passa à son poignet, sentant sa magie tourner autour de l'objet avant qu'elle ne se dissipe, ayant accepté le bijou. Il tendit ensuite l'écrin à Théodore qui le présenta à son propre père, ce dernier lançant les même sorts que Voldemort. Une fois que le bracelet plus épais eut passé son examen, Theodore passa le sien.

À cet instant, les deux jeunes sorciers sentirent la création d'un début de lien se former entre eux et se sourirent. Hadrian tendit sa main à Theodore qui s'en empara et plaça un délicat baiser sur ses phalanges.

Les deux jeunes se regardèrent dans les yeux, les émeraudes rencontrant les noisettes et se sourirent à nouveau, chacun ayant l'intime conviction qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix.

Un toussotement les fit se séparer, ce qu'ils firent, non sans une certaine rougeur de la part du plus petit sorcier de la pièce tandis que son courtisan se contenta d'avoir l'air un peu gêné.

Voldemort avait haussé un sourcil évocateur et n'avait pas l'air d'avoir très envie de voir son fils dans une situation compromettante de sitôt.

« Bien, maintenant que votre attention est avec nous, nous devons parler de nos plans pour Poudlard. » Dit l'homme. « Donc, notre objectif pour cette année est de les mettre mal à l'aise. Hadrian va à Poudlard pour gêner Dumbledore. De plus, l'annonce qui a été faite au bal était volontaire. Le bruit va forcément remonter aux oreilles du vieux citronné ce qui fera qu'il va se concentrer sur mon fils. »

« Ainsi, ils n'observera pas sur ce que font les autres, en particulier des serpents déguisés dans la maison des lions. » Finit Hadrian pour lui.

« Votre rôle, Theodore et Severus sera de veiller sur mon enfant. Dumbledore ne doit en aucune manière parvenir à mettre ses mains sur lui. »

« Bien _my Lord_. » Dirent les deux sorciers en s'inclinant.

« Vous pouvez disposer. »

Alors que Severus s'inclinait et sortait de la pièce, Theodore hésita, son père s'arrêtant quand il s'immobilisa.

« Héritier Serpentard, me ferez-vous l'honneur de m'accompagner sur le chemin de Traverse, lundi à 10 heures ? »

« J'accepte, Héritier Nott et vous pouvez m'appeler Hadrian. »

« Je suis Theodore dans ce cas, Hadrian. Quels seront vos chaperons ? »

« Mon oncle et mon frère de cœur, Draco et Lucius Malfoy m'accompagneront. »

Le jeune Nott se relâcha en apprenant qu'ils ne seraient pas accompagnés par le _Dark Lord_ mais par les deux Malfoy. Quoi qu'il ne savait pas quelle option était la pire. Il sourit cependant, fit une courbette à Voldemort et à Hadrian avant de sortir, pour de bon, cette fois.

* * *

Hadrian était avec Draco et Lucius et ils se dirigeaient vers le Chaudron Baveur. Quand ils rentrèrent dans l'établissement miteux, Theodore était déjà là, assis à une table. Il se leva dès qu'il vit son partenaire entrer dans le _pub_ et se hâta d'aller à sa rencontre.

Comme le voulait la coutume, Hadrian salua le Nott en premier, ce dernier lui rendant sa courbette avant de rendre ses hommages au Lord Malfoy et seulement après à l'Héritier de cette même famille. C'était ainsi que l'on fonctionnait dans l'aristocratie sorcière.

Tous les pays européens possédaient une aristocratie sorcière. Parmi celle-ci on trouvait toujours quelques fondateurs. Au Royaume Uni, c'étaient les Fondateurs de Poudlard. Rowena Serdaigle. Salazar Serpentard. Godric Gryffondor. Helga Poufsouffle. Les lignées descendant de ces sorciers étaient toujours très respectées et étaient au sommet de l'échelle sociale. Les suivaient de peu les plus anciennes familles descendant de prestigieuses lignées comme celle des Peverell ou tellement anciennes qu'elles remontaient au temps des fondateurs, comme celle des Nott ou des Malfoy, par exemple. Venaient ensuite le familles plus récentes mais très puissantes magiquement. Enfin, en dernier venaient les autres familles.

Tout cela pour dire que lorsque l'on avait été élevé dans le respect des traditions, on saluait d'abord la personne la plus élevée dans l'échelle sociale. Il existait des exceptions mais au final, c'était très fastidieux et il n'était pas rare, même au sein de la meilleure aristocratie de commettre quelques impairs sur la façon de saluer.

Enfin, il n'était pas rare de se tromper mais Hadrian, apprenant les bonnes manières depuis sa plus tendre enfance savait à merveille s'en servir mais choisissait volontairement, la plupart du temps de ne pas les employer. Il s'agissait de l'un des pires défauts du jeune homme il n'aimait pas se plier aux conventions sociales. Il l'avait fait lors du bal pour son père et s'y pliait actuellement, mais dès que viendrait Poudlard... à moins que quelqu'un ne se montre digne de son respect qui ferait qu'il se comporte correctement avec eux, il n'utiliserait pas ses cours de comportement en société. Quoi qu'il serait parfaitement poli, mais seules les personnes les plus aux faits des coutumes sorcières sauraient qu'elles avaient été insultées. Si personne ne lui en faisait la remarque, le jeune homme estimait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de les respecter. Après tout, tout sorcier se respectant se devait de connaître les conventions sociales du monde sorcier, différentes de celles du monde moldu.

Theodore s'inclina légèrement devant lui et lui tendit son bras, tirant le brun de ses pensées. Ce dernier se saisit de l'appendice proposé et se laissa guider vers le Chemin de Traverse.

« Je suis vraiment heureux de pouvoir vous accompagner pour vos premières courses pour Poudlard, Hadrian. »

« Moi aussi, Theodore. » Répondit le Serpentard avec un grand sourire à son courtisan. Ils commencèrent à déambuler le long de l'allée, en direction de Gringotts où Hadrian devait retirer de l'argent, de même que le Nott. Lucius et Draco les accompagneraient jusque dans le hall de la banque.

Ils finirent par arriver dans le bâtiment blanc. Là ils patientèrent calmement tout en discutant de l'effet des cuillères en bois de cerisier sur les potions japonaises. Hadrian était persuadé que toutes les potions japonaises avaient été faites avec des cuillères en bois de cerisier et que par conséquent, si on venait à changer le bois de la cuillère cela déstabiliserait toutes les potions tandis que Theodore était pour sa part sûr que le bois ne changeait pas la potion mais que la manière de les faire changeait, dans la gestuelle. Les deux débattaient toujours avec animation quand ils furent appelés.

« Bonjour, maître Gobelin. Que vos ennemis plient devant vous. »

« Et que le sang des vôtres forme un tapis à vos pied, héritier Nott. Que pouvons-nous faire pour vous, aujourd'hui ? »

« Hadrian Serpentard et moi-même devons accéder à nos coffres respectifs. »

« Avez-vous des autorisations de vos pères respectifs ? »

Les deux jeunes sorciers lui tendirent une lettre de leur père respectif. Après les avoir examiné, le gobelin décréta qu'elles étaient authentiques, les enflamma et invita les deux jeunes hommes à prendre place dans un chariot conduit par un autre gobelin.

Ils partirent dans les profondeurs de la banque. Hadrian riait, exalté par les sensations du chariot tandis que Theodore se cramponnait fermement à la barre, à peu près autant à l'aise dans un chariot de Gringotts que sur un balai, à savoir par du tout.

Heureusement pour l'héritier Nott, le trajet se finit rapidement avec l'arrivée au coffre familial. Il sortit de l'instrument mortel et entra dans le coffre. Là, il se servit en argent et ressortit le plus vite possible afin de ne pas faire attendre son courtisé plus que nécessaire.

Hadrian pour sa part était resté dans le chariot, patiemment. Quand Theodore revint, le Serpentard passa sa main dans la sienne, avec un petit sourire timide. Son courtisan le regarda d'un air étonné avant de lui retourner son sourire, serrant doucement sa main en réponse. Le chariot repartit.

Quand, cinq minutes plus tard, ils s'arrêtèrent au coffre Serpentard, les deux jeunes n'avaient pas vu le temps passer.

Hadrian descendit rapidement du chariot et entra dans le coffre du fondateur. Là, il remplit une bourse d'argent et jeta un bref coup d'œil aux alentours. Un éclat métallique attira son regard. Là, en face de lui se trouvait un présentoir avec des armes. Les objets qui l'avaient brièvement ébloui étaient une paire de dagues. Le jeune homme s'en approcha et les toucha délicatement. Ce qu'il ressentit le laissa pantois. Une douce vague de chaleur bienfaisante l'envahit et le parcourut des pieds à la tête. C'était un peu comme quand il s'était lié avec sa baguette. Sans réfléchir davantage, il s'en empara, en glissa une dans sa manche où il la fit tenir à l'aide d'un sortilège spécial et l'autre trouva une place dans un étui prévu à cet effet dans son dos, dissimulé par des sorts de camouflages.

Finalement, il ressortit et rejoignit Theodore dans le chariot, reprenant sa main.

Le trajet du retour fut rapide pour les deux jeunes et enfin, ils atterrirent dans le hall de Gringotts. Là, Theodore aida Hadrian à descendre du chariot, bien que celui-ci ne soit absolument pas gêné par la distance à sauter. Il était considéré comme étant attentionné pour un courtisan d'avoir ces petits gestes pour son courtisé, aussi Hadrian ne protesta pas, et puis c'était quand même agréable d'être bien traité, même si il n'aimait pas qu'on fasse de lui une petite chose fragile.

Finalement, le Nott lui tendit son bras et il s'en empara, tandis que les deux Malfoy leur emboîtaient le pas, ils sortirent de la banque.

Les deux jeunes gens commencèrent à remonter le Chemin de Traverse à une allure modérée, prenant leur temps. La plupart des gens qui les voyaient passer s'arrêtèrent. Après tout, Theodore Nott était un héritier d'une très grande et très prestigieuse famille et avait à son bras un jeune homme avec lequel il était en contrat de courtage. Cela se voyait aux bracelets qu'ils portaient. Mais la tenu du cavalier de Nott attira les regards. En effet, sur sa poitrine, brodé à même la robe se trouvait l'écusson de la famille Serpentard. Pour ainsi arborer le blason familial, ce jeune homme ne pouvait être qu'une chose : l'héritier du Lord Serpentard. Son fils ou neveu. La plupart penchaient pour son fils.

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient à peine entrés chez Fleury et Bott qu'ils croisèrent toute une troupe de roux. La mère, d'une voix stridente donnait des ordres. Le père, semblait ne rien oser dire et observait ses enfants qui obéissaient à leur mère sans un mot. Parmi ces enfants se trouvaient deux hommes qui devaient avoir un peu moins de la vingtaine et étaient de toute évidence des jumeaux. Leurs yeux pétillaient de malice et Hadrian les aurait bien abordés pour discuter de blagues avec eux, mais d'une part, il était malpoli de sa part de parler à des hommes qui ne l'avaient pas abordé en premier en présence de son courtisan et d'autre part, il état hors de question pour lui d'être associé à cette espèce de harpie qui hurlait sur tout ce qui était roux dans le magasin.

Quoiqu'il n'y avait pas que des roux sous la houlette de la femme replète. Une brune aux cheveux touffus était en infiltration parmi les roux. Elle tenait la main du plus jeune des garçons en parlant avec la seule fille du lot.

L'arrivée de Theodore et Hadrian, suivie par les Malfoy fit tourner la tête à tout le monde dans le magasin. Un grand silence se fit. Les deux jeunes échangèrent un regard avant de hausser les épaules et de se diriger vers le département des livres des enchantements. Ils commencèrent à compulser les ouvrages lorsqu'une respiration lourde se fit entendre. Les deux jeunes hommes se retournèrent. Un des roux était là et les fixait avec une haine tellement forte que Hadrian se demanda si jamais il avait fait quelque chose à ce garçon.

« En- en plus d'être des Serpentard vous êtes des...des... »

« Je ne finirais pas cette phrase à votre place, monsieur Weasley, une insulte à deux héritiers, l'une d'une des plus anciennes familles de notre monde et l'autre, descendant d'un des Fondateurs peut vous coûter cher en réputation et en espèces sonnantes et trébuchantes. » Prévint Lucius d'une voix doucereuse.

Hadrian haussa un sourcil devant la teinte pourpre – très laide, il fallait le reconnaître – que revêtit le visage du « Monsieur Weasley » en question.

« Malfoy ! » s'exclama la harpie rousse en voyant son fils planté devant deux serpentards, les deux célèbres blonds derrière le roux, le Lord ayant un rictus mi-menaçant, mi-moqueur sur le visage.

« Mrs Weasley. Vous feriez mieux de tenir votre gosse en laisse. Si il s'avise d'insulter ne serait-ce qu'une fois un héritier de fondateur, qui est de plus mon neveu de cœur et son courtisan, la maison Malfoy, la maison Nott, la maison Gaunt et finalement, la maison Serpentard dont le père d'Hadrian ici présent est le Lord, vous attaqueront devant le Magenmagot. Je sais que bien que Dumbledore a de plus en plus d'influence sur la population mais le Magenmagot qui je vous le rappelle est dirigé par de vieilles familles qui ne vont guère goûter de l'homophobie de votre enfant, et cela se reflétera sur votre famille. De plus des dommages et intérêts seront demandés, de même que des excuses publiques de la part de votre fils sous peine d'opprobre social sur votre famille. »

Plus le blond parlait, plus la matriarche pâlissait.

« Mais à part ça, je vous en prie, monsieur Weasley, continuez. »

Le sourire du patriarche Malfoy était plein de dents, comme si un requin blanc avait soudain décidé de se faire un petit en-cas de famille rousse.

Les instincts de protection de la matriarche Weasley agirent enfin et elle réussit à réorienter sa famille qui était venue se planter dans son dos dehors.

« Les Weasley. » Soupira Theodore. « Les aînés ne sont pas si mal que ça. Le plus âgé travaille à Gringotts comme briseur de sort, le deuxième dans une réserve de dragons. Le troisième est, pardonnez-moi l'expression, un enfoiré avec un balai coincé dans le cul. Les suivants sont des jumeaux. Je les aime bien et ils ont un sens des affaires absolument extraordinaire. Ils ont créé une boutique de farces et attrapes avec des produits vraiment géniaux. Je suis content d'avoir vu leur génie. Je les ai financés. Le magasin rapporte tellement bien que dans la mesure où je reçois 30% de leurs profits, mon coffre personnel a doublé de volume. »

Hadrian était surpris et impressionné par ces deux jumeaux.

« J'aimerais bien les rencontrer. »

« Je vous emmènerai quand on aura fini ici. »

Le plus petit des deux sourit à son compagnon.

Dix minutes plus tard, ils étaient sortis de chez Fleury et Bott et remontaient, bras-dessus, bras-dessous, le Chemin de Traverse en direction de Weasleys Wizarding Wheezes (NDA : Farces pour Sorciers Facétieux).

À peine étaient-ils entrés que un des deux rouquins qui remettait des produits en rayon les vit et appela son jumeau.

« Gred ! Viens là ! Theo est arrivé ! Et il a une jolie petite chose à son bras ! »

Hadrian, bien qu'il n'apprécie pas spécialement qu'on l'appelât une ''jolie petite chose'' sourit parce que la bonne humeur du jumeau était communicative.

« Forge ! Theo ! Ça va ? Lee, tu t'occupe du magasin ? »

« OK ! »

Les deux rouquins menèrent les bruns en direction de leur appartement privé, Draco et Lucius à leur suite.

« Tiens donc, Théodore- »

« -tu nous avais caché- »

« -que tu avais une jolie- »

« -petite chose à toi- »

« -maintenant. » Firent les deux Weasley, complétant mutuellement leurs phrases.

Hadrian s'étrangla presque en les entendant le qualifier de ''jolie petite chose'' et leur jeta un regard proprement meurtrier, le regard SnapeTM, appris depuis sa plus tendre enfance en regardant le maître des potions haranguer les jeunes mangemorts qu'il formait à faire des potions basiques en les traitant de ''bande de cornichons fusionnés avec un âne capable de faire sauter une soupe de légumes''. De toute évidence, les jumeaux le reconnurent puisqu'ils reculèrent légèrement, eurent un sourire mal à l'aise avant de détourner la conversation, habilement pour des gryffondors, Hadrian devait le reconnaître.

« Fred, George, je vous présente Hadrian, héritier Serpentard avec qui je suis entré en contrat de courtage récemment.

« Enchanté, messieurs. » Dit le jeune homme en leur tendant la main, décidant de leur laisser le choix. Observeraient-ils les coutumes sang-pur en la lui embrassant ou non ?

Les deux jumeaux redevinrent sérieux, le premier se saisit de sa main, déposa un léger baisemain avant de se présenter.

« George Weasley, ravi de vous rencontrer, héritier Serpentard. »

Il lui relâcha la main dont le deuxième Weasley s'empara et exécuta la même manœuvre que son frère.

« Fred Weasley. Enchanté. »

Ils se retournèrent ensuite tous vers Théodore qui se contenta de sourire.

« Je voulais juste vous présenter à Hadrian parce que nous venons de rencontrer votre mère, les deux plus jeunes, le castor et votre aîné avec un balai là où je pense. »

Les jumeaux soupirèrent avant de se tourner vers Hadrian.

« Nous somme désolés pour- »

« - notre famille et leur manque de- »

« - savoir-vivre. Il faut savoir- »

« - que nous ne sommes pas tous- »

« - comme ça. Papa est bien plus poli et nos deux- »

« - frères aînés suivent les usages des sangs-purs. »

Hadrian sourit. Ces deux personnes lui plaisaient beaucoup, ils lui avaient déjà plu quand il les avait chez Fleury et Bott, et cette impression se renforçait. Il se promit de leur venir en aide si jamais ils avaient besoin de quoi que ce soit pour leur magasin.

« Il n'y a pas de quoi. Je ne vais pas déclarer une guerre de sang avec les Weasley juste parce qu'un de leurs frères est un idiot malpoli. »

« Sur ce, les gars, on se verra un autre jour, Hadrian et moi devons finir nos emplettes. » Lâcha finalement Théodore en souriant aux deux hommes.

« D'accord. À plus Théo. Au plaisir de vous revoir, Héritier Serpentard. »

« Je vous en prie, appelez-moi Hadrian et je dois avouer que votre boutique et les produits que vous faîtes me plaisent bien. Envoyez moi une missive par le biais de Gringotts si jamais vous avez besoin d'une assistance qu'elle soit d'ordre humain, financier ou juridique, je ferai mon possible pour vous aider. »

La joie qu'il reçut en retour était tellement agréable qu'il leur rendit leur sourire et sortit, son bras passé à nouveau dans celui de Théodore.

Finalement les deux jeunes se remirent en route dans le Chemin de Traverse. Ils flânèrent tranquillement avant d'entrer dans la boutique de vente de hiboux où Hadrian acheta une chouette toute blanche qu'il nomma Hedwige. Il la relâcha en lui instruisant de se rendre au manoir Serpentard. La chouette des neiges émit un léger aboiement et s'envola.

La fin de l'après-midi finit par arriver et Theodore, suivi par les deux chaperons Malfoy ramena son courtisé chez lui.

* * *

Voldemort faisait les cent pas. Son fils était sorti sur le Chemin de Traverse seul, sans lui. D'accord, il était chaperonné par le Lord Malfoy et son fils qui préféreraient mourir plutôt que de laisser quelque chose lui arriver, mais il n'était quand même pas rassuré. Si jamais quelqu'un disait quelque chose que Hadrian n'aimait pas ? Si jamais Theodore avait des réactions que son fils n'avait pas aimé ?...

Il soupira, en reprenant un énième tour sur le tapis de son salon en espérant à nouveau que tout s'était bien passé pour son fils.

Il en était à ce stade de sa réflexion quand il sentit les barrières du manoir bouger pour admettre un groupe de quatre personnes par cheminette. Hadrian était de retour ! Il s'écarta de l'arrivée de la cheminée et se prépara à l'arrivée de son fils.

* * *

Hadrian sortit de la cheminée et vit son père qui l'attendait. Il sourit et se jeta dans ses bras.

« Père. »

« Hadrian. J'imagine que tout s'est bien passé ? »

« Presque. »

« _Presque ?!_ » La voix de Voldemort se fit dangereuse sur le mot et les trois autres sorciers arrivés se raidirent, attendant la crise de rage et de surprotection qui allait sans doute émaner du Lord Noir.

« Eh bien, Theodore et moi étions à Fleury et Bott quand nous avons été interpellés par un individu singulièrement désagréable. Un Weasley, si je crois ce que Theodore et Lucius m'ont expliqué. Je pense qu'il a voulu nous insulter mais Lucius s'en est débarrassé rapidement et nous n'avons plus été importunés. Ensuite, Theodore m'a emmené les jumeaux Weasley. Ces jeunes hommes sont vraiment drôle et agréables et contrairement à leur frère, ils savent comment traiter quelqu'un de la haute société. »

Voldemort était furieux et inquiet pour son fils, ce qui n'était jamais un bon signe pour lui.

« Je vais détruire les Weasley. » Annonça-t-il, ces quelques mots prévoyant une tonne de choses désagréables à venir.

« Lucius, Draco, merci d'avoir accompagné Hadrian. Héritier Nott, merci d'avoir proposé cette sortie à mon fils. Je ne vais pas vous retenir. »

Les trois hommes comprirent qu'ils étaient poliment invités à partir et tandis que les deux blonds rentrèrent aussitôt chez eux, le Nott resta quelques instants se tournant vers Hadrian.

« Merci pour cette journée, Hadrian. Je suis heureux que tu aies accepté de venir avec moi. »

« c'est moi qui te remercie Theodore, je suis heureux que tu aies pensé à me demander à venir avec toi. » répondit l'héritier Serpentard.

Ils restèrent comme ça à s'observer pendant un temps jusqu'à ce que Hadrian, les yeux émeraude brillant, s'empare des deux mains de Théodore, lui fasse un petit sourire et se hisse sur la pointe ds pieds pour aller déposer un doux et timide baiser sur la joue du plus grand. Ce dernier s'empourpra, embrassa les deux mains de son courtisé et lui sourit en retour. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il jette un œil par-dessus l'épaule du plus petit et ne voie le _Dark Lord_ en personne émettre un genre d'aura noire. Il finit par décider qu'il valait mieux pour sa vie de fuir, il s'inclina, sourit de nouveau à Hadrian, prit la poudre de cheminette et d'escampette par la même occasion.

Hadrian pouffa et alla se jeter dans les bras de son père adoré, heureux qu'il soit si protecteur envers lui. Certes, à un point ça allait l'énerver mais pour le moment, il était heureux de ce comportement.

Voldemort pour sa part gronda et resserra ses bras sur SON bébé, pas du tout à le laisser à que que ce soit. Tout allait bien pour le moment.

* * *

« Albus ! Albus ! » S'écria Molly Weasley depuis la cheminée du bureau directorial.

« Molly ? Que se passe-t-il ? »

« Nous avons vu Hadrian Serpentard ! »

* * *

Voilà! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu. Je ne peux pas dire quand je sortirai le prochain chapitre d'Une Nouvelle Famille mais je vais faire de mon mieux pour surmonter le blocage que m'inspire cette histoire et j'espère que vous continuerez à me lire.

A bientôt ^.^


	3. Chapter 3

Salut salut. voici le nouveau chapitre, enjoy! PS, pensez à lire mon petit discours à la fin dans lequel j'explique pourquoi je suis tellement en retard sur mes publications.

* * *

Hadrian était agité et excité comme une puce. D'un côté, il était tellement pressé d'aller à Poudlard, tandis que de l'autre, il était angoissé à la simple idée de quitter son père. Ce dernier n'était guère mieux, sauf que lui était carrément terrifié à l'idée d'envoyer SON bébé directement dans les griffes de l'ennemi.

Finalement, le grand moment était venu et le fameux Lord Noir n'était guère mieux que un mois auparavant. En plus, il ne pouvait même pas emmener son fils à la gare puisque des ennemis de Dumbledore seraient sûrement là et il ne tenait pas à avoir à défendre sa vie sur un quai de gare, merci bien. C'était donc pourquoi, Tom Marvolo Riddle, plus connu sous le nom de Marvolo Serpentard, Lord Serpentard, Lord Gaunt boudait.

Hadrian dut se retenir de rire devant la tête que tirait son père. Ce dernier le nierait probablement jusqu'à sa mort, mais le jeune homme voyait bien qu'il boudait. Il sourit, c'était l'heure. Lucius et Draco arriveraient dans quelques instants et il fallait qu'il laisse le temps à son père adoré de lui faire ses dernière recommandations.

« Père. Ça va être l'heure. Les Malfoys seront là d'ici quelques minutes. »

L'homme releva aussitôt ses yeux vers son fils. Son beau fils. Ses beaux yeux verts émeraudes. Son adorable visage tourné vers lui. SON fils. SON bébé qui allait se retrouver chez Dumbledore. Sa magie commença à s'agiter.

Hadrian n'hésita pas et se jeta au cou de l'homme dans un câlin nécessaire. Il avait beau se moquer de lui, lui non plus n'avait guère envie de partir. ''Voyons, Hadrian, ce n'est que pour un an, tu reviendras ici pour Yule et ensuite, ce seront les vacances d'été.'' Se morigéna-t-il.

« Bon, père, je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps. Je vous aime et je suis pressé de revenir à la maison. J'ai mon miroir pour communiquer avec vous en temps réel. Si vous pouviez m'envoyer régulièrement mes magazines et quelques sucreries pour que je les partage, en revanche, je vous en saurai gré. »

« Bien entendu. »

Le jeune homme sourit à nouveau et enserra son père encore plus fort dans ses bras.

Ils restèrent comme cela pendant un long moment, le plus jeune blotti dans les bras du plus vieux, chacun se raccrochant à l'autre comme si il s'agissait de sa bouée de sauvetage.

Finalement, la cheminée s'alluma de flammes vertes et en sortirent trois blonds. Le premier, le lord Malfoy, suivi de la lady Malfoy et de l'héritier Malfoy.

Hadrian n'appréciait que très modérément Narcissa Malfoy, née Black. Lucius et elle avaient été mariés par un contrat de mariage et la femme n'aimait pas avoir été privée de ses choix. C'est pourquoi elle menait la plupart du temps, une vie quelque peu dissolue, le plus loin possible de son époux. Ce dernier s'accommodait très bien de l'absence de la femme et n'avait jamais besoin d'elle pour quoi que ce soit. Les deux blonds se retrouvaient seulement pour les grands événements de la vie mondaine, à savoir un départ pour Poudlard, une soirée organisée par le Ministère ou une soirée organisée par un aristocrate... Toujours est-il qu'ils se débrouillaient excellemment bien, l'un sans l'autre et n'avaient donc pas besoin de se voir plus que de nécessaire, ce qui faisait que Hadrian n'avait quasiment jamais vu la femme.

« Lucius, Draco. Lady Malfoy. » Salua le brun en souriant pour les deux premiers, redevenant de marbre pour la dernière.

« Hadrian. Es-tu prêt ? Nous devons être en avance, après tout, il ne serait pas poli de faire attendre Theodore, et je refuse absolument d'arriver en courant et en soufflant comme les derniers des roturiers ou pire, comme des _Weasley_! » dit Draco, sifflant de manière mauvaise sur le dernier mot.

Hadrian secoua légèrement la tête. Lui, il n'avait pas de mauvais souvenir de tous les Weasley qu'il avait vu. Après tout, le dernier des garçons était peut être un abruti, mais il avait bien aimé les jumeaux et il était presque certain que les deux plus âgés devaient être potables également. Pour les parents, il réservait son jugement.

« Je suis prêt. »

« Très bien, alors allons-y. Où est ta malle ? » Demanda Lucius.

« Rétrécie et mise dans ma poche. Allez, allons-y. »

Après une dernière étreinte avec son père, Hadrian suivit les trois Malfoy dans la cheminée.

« Voie 93/4 , King's cross station! » Annonça-t-il d'une voix forte et aussitôt, le jeune homme aux yeux verts fut aspiré.

Il tournait, tournait, tournait pour finalement atterrir, marchant hors de la cheminée. Lucius, Draco et Narcissa l'attendaient et il les rejoignit.

À peine avait-ils fait quelques pas que deux bruns vinrent à leur rencontre. Les Nott, père et fils. Theodore salua le petit groupe, commençant pas son Courtisé auquel il administra un baisemain, avant de saluer, dans l'ordre, Lucius, Narcissa et Draco. Theodred Nott salua à son tour le fils de son lord et les Malfoy.

« Mon cher Héritier Serpentard, comment allez-vous ? »

« Je vous en prie, Lord Nott appelez-moi Hadrian. »

« Très bien Hadrian, vous pouvez m'appeler Theodred. Alors, comment vous portez vous ? »

« Excellemment bien, Theodred. Je vous remercie de vous en préoccuper. »

« Dans ce cas, j'en suis heureux. Comment se porte votre père ? »

Hadrian eut un petit rire, il savait pertinemment que son père devait actuellement en train de tourner dans le manoir comme un lion en cage. Il se doutait bien que l'homme devait s'inquiéter pour lui et ne se faisait pas d'illusion : il recevrait un appel tous les soirs et dès que Lucius serait de retour au manoir Serpentard, il serait obligé de faire un rapport complet.

« Je crains que mon père ne se sente seul sans moi. »

Le plus âgé des Nott eut un rire chaleureux.

« Un euphémisme, s'il en est, mon cher Hadrian. Bon, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus que de raison. Passez un bon semestre. »

« Merci Theeodred. »

Sur ce, l'homme s'inclina légèrement et après avoir brièvement déposé sa main sur l'épaule de son fils, il sortit du quai.

Theodore, pour sa part, s'inclina légèrement devant son Courtisé et lui tendit le bras, bras auquel se raccrocha Hadrian avec un léger sourire. Les Malfoy firent à leur tour leurs adieux, à Draco puis à l'héritier Serpentard avant de s'éclipser.

Les trois étudiants montèrent dans le train.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore marchait, faisant les cent pas dans son bureau. Ses espions sur le quai 93/4 lui avaient rapporté leurs premières images de Hadrian Serpentard. Il s'agissait, apparemment d'un jeune homme aux longs cheveux noir, aux yeux émeraudes, d'apparence gracile. Il était arrivé sur le quai avec la famille Malfoy. Après avoir conversé quelques instants avec Theodred Nott, il s'était saisi du bras du fils de la famille et accompagné par le jeune homme et Draco Malfoy, il était monté dans le Poudlard Express.

Albus soupira en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Il allait falloir faire surveiller plus étroitement les Serpentards et plus particulièrement, l'héritier de la maison. Cette année ne s'annonçait pas être de tout repos.

* * *

Hadrian souriait en écoutant son presque frère. Draco était en train de raconter le désastre qu'avait été sa dernière rencontre avec une héritière Sang-Pur française. La jeune fille était très indépendante et lorsqu'il avait commis une erreur, lui parlant avec un manque de tact certain, la jeune femme lui avait jeté le contenu de sa coupe d'île flottante au visage.

Theodore, avait, lui aussi un rictus amusé en écoutant les déboires de son ami, franchement, quel manque d'à propos de la part de Lucius de l'avoir fait rencontrer cette fille. Il devait pourtant savoir que cette idée aurait mené tout droit à la catastrophe, mais non.

Hadrian allait poser une question à l'héritier Malfoy lorsque un léger coup retentit à la porte du compartiment. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts étant le plus proche, il alla l'ouvrir et tomba sur une petit première année tirant derrière lui une lourde malle.

« Oui ? Nous pouvons quelque chose pour vous? » Demanda-t-il en levant un sourcil inquisiteur.

« Bonjour monsieur. Je suis désolé de vous déranger mais il n'y a pas de place dans les autres compartiments. Et dans celui dans lequel j'étais installé, on ne m'a pas accepté. »

« Et bien entrez, ne restez pas là. » Dit le blond.

Le petit brun aux yeux bleu le suivit, réussit avec l'aide de Draco à mettre sa malle dans le filet du train et sortit un livre sur les us et coutumes des sorciers qu'il posa à côté de lui tout en s'asseyant.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrer, je suis John Tinglit, premier sorcier de la famille. »

Les trois jeunes hommes se regardèrent. Le petit premier année était un né-moldu mais avait de toute évidence potassé son sujet puisqu'il venait de se présenter de manière traditionnelle.

Hadrian eut un sourire chaleureux.

« Enchanté, Mr Tinglit, je suis Hadrian Serpentard, Héritier Serpentard. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Héritier Serpentard. » L'enfant se saisit de la main que lui avait tendue le brun aux yeux verts. Ce dernier attendit de voir la façon dont il allait le saluer, si il en était rendu à ce point dans son éducation à la société sorcière.

Étonnamment, il saisit la subtilité et au lieu de serrer la main du Courtisé comme l'aurait fait n'importe quel ignorant, il effectua, bien que maladroitement un baisemain.

Devant le sourire approbateur d'Hadrian, il serra ensuite la main de Draco et de Théodore, avant de regarder d'un air interrogateur l'héritier Serpentard.

« Vous avez excellemment réussi votre introduction au monde sorcier, Mr Tinglit. Je vous aime bien. Si vous avez besoin d'aide plus tard dans l'année, venez me voir, je serai content de vous apporter de l'aide. » Décréta Hadrian.

« Je vous remercie. »

Le voyage continua tranquillement, le nouvel arrivé posant de temps à autres des questions concernant ce qu'il lisait à la cantonade, questions auxquelles les trois autres présents dans le compartiment prirent plaisir à répondre.

* * *

Une fois le soir arrivé, la voix du chauffeur retentit dans le train, prévenant tous les étudiants que Poudlard était en vue et qu'ils allaient bientôt arriver.

Hadrian et ses compagnons de wagon se levèrent et sortirent calmement de leur compartiment. Hadrian étant un étudiant transféré, il devait être réparti et on lui avait donc signal dans sa lettre qu'il devait prendre les barques pour traverser le lac. Heureusement, il ne pleuvait pas. Theodore et Draco l'escortèrent jusqu'à Hagrid avant que le petit John, futur gentleman ne tende son bras à l'Héritier Serpentard.

De beaux yeux émeraude examinèrent l'enfant avant qu'un sourire resplendissant ne s'empare du visage du plus grand qui se contenta de glisser sa main dans le creux du coude du jeune de 11 ans. Presque tous les premières années les examinèrent. On voyait sur le visage des sang-purs et de la plupart des sang-mêlés qu'ils savaient de quoi il en retournait et ils regardèrent tous le né-moldu avec approbation et une certaine admiration pour être parvenu à lier connaissance avec l'Héritier Serpentard.

« Allez, les premières années ! En route ! » S'exclama une montagne que Hadrian supposa être le gardien des clefs de Poudlard, Rubeus Hagrid.

Le chemin ne fut aisé pour personne, mais plus simple pour Hadrian et John Tinglit qui avaient chacun une personne à laquelle se raccrocher ou sur laquelle ils pouvaient s'appuyer. Finalement, ils arrivèrent aux barques.

« Pas plus de trois par barques ! » Prévint le demi-géant.

Hadrian suivit son nouveau protégé dans une barque qu'une jeune fille aux yeux bleus vint compléter. Hadrian la reconnut comme la fille d'une famille de sang-purs, neutres dans la guerre mais plus portés sur la magie noire que blanche et qui avait été présente au bal. Il lui sourit, geste que la première année lui rendit.

« En avant ! » S'exclama Hagrid.

D'un mouvement unanime, les barques s'élancèrent, amorçant la traversée du lac. Au détour d'un bosquet, enfin, Poudlard arriva dans la ligne de mire des futurs étudiants. Un ''Ouaaah'' ébahi secoua les rangs, tout le monde contemplant le château construit tant d'années auparavant par les fondateurs afin d'éduquer et de protéger les jeunes sorciers.

« Attention à vos têtes ! » Tonna Hagrid. Aussitôt, Hadrian se baissa, emmenant d'une gentille pression sur le crâne ses deux protégés du moment.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils arrivèrent enfin au débarcadère et tous purent descendre des barques. Hagrid prit à nouveau la tête de la troupe, les menant jusqu'à un vestibule où les attendait une sorcière aux lèvres fines et pincées. 'Minerva McGonagall.' Pensa aussitôt Hadrian.

Cette dernière délivra un petit discours de bienvenue apparemment uniquement dédié aux quelques rares étudiants issus d'une famille moldue et qui n'avaient pas pris la peine de se renseigner sur les us et coutumes des sorciers et particulièrement sur leur future école.

Finalement, elle s'approcha d'Hadrian.

« Monsieur Serpentard, vous serez réparti en même temps que les première années, mais votre cas est dès à présent expliqué dans la Grande Salle. »

« Très bien Professeur. » Répondit le jeune homme.

Cette dernière lui jeta un dernier regard sévère auquel Hadrian rétorqua avec un sourcil levé, avant de rejoindre la grande salle.

À cet instant, les fantômes du château firent irruption dans le vestibule, impressionnant les quelques nés-moldus, y compris John qui resserra son bras autour de celui du jeune homme brun.

Ce dernier se contenta de le lui tapoter gentiment avant de se redresser et de prendre un air impassible quand McGonagall revint et les entraîna tous dans la Grande Salle.

Le chapeau, d'une apparence tout à fait normale et innocente auparavant s'agita et une espèce de déchirure s'ouvrit comme pour une bouche et se mit à chanter. Il fit rapidement une présentation des maisons et insista sur la nécessité pour les maisons de s'unifier pour l'année avant de se taire sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement.

« Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous irez vous asseoir sur le tabouret et vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête. » Expliqua la professeure de métamorphose.

Elle commença. Au bout d'un moment, elle arriva aux 'S' puis,

« Serpentard Hadrian ! ».

Partout dans la salle le jeune homme entendit des murmures ainsi que des hoquets de stupéfaction. D'un petit sourire, il remercia John et se dirigea à grands pas en direction du tabouret. Il s'y assit bien droit, se saisit du chapeau qu'il déposa délicatement sur sa tête.

 _« Tiens tiens tiens. Hadrian Serpentard. Je savais pour votre naissance, mais je dois avouer que j'étais franchement déçu que vous ne veniez pas pour vos onze ans. »_

 _« Vous m'en voyez fort contrit, Choixpeau. »_

 _« Moi aussi, Héritier Serpentard. Bon, je pense que nous n'avons pas de questions à nous poser, non ? Vous savez aussi bien que moi dans quelle maison vous allez vous rendre. »_

Hadrian eut un petit rire, choquant un peu tout le monde dans la salle.

 _« Mais je vous en prie, mon cher Choixpeau, vous et moi savons que je ne correspondrais à aucune autre maison que... »_

« SERPENTARD ! » S'exclama le chapeau magique.

Le jeune homme se leva, déposa l'artefact sur son tabouret et se leva pour se retrouver face à Theodore qui lui tendit son bras avec une courbette et un petit sourire. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts lui rendit le geste et se saisit de l'appendice proposé. Ce petit rituel avait été minutieusement préparé et existait pour prévenir non seulement tout le monde de l'importance du lien qui unissait le Nott et l'héritier Serpentard mais également pour perturber Dumbledore et lui faire concentrer ses attentions sur les deux jeune hommes.

Ils s'assirent tous les deux à la table des Serpentard. Finalement, arriva le moment que Hadrian attendait avec impatience.

« Tinglit John. »

L'enfant s'avança et se soumit de bonne grâce au rituel de la répartition. Au bout de quelques petites minutes le chapeau s'exprima à nouveau.

« SERPENTARD ! » Résonna dans toute la salle.

Un grand silence s'abattit sur toutes les tables. Un _né-moldu_ à _Serpentard_?

Soudain, un applaudissement retentit. Tous les yeux se tournèrent vers la seule personne qui applaudissait. Hadrian Serpentard claquait ses mains d'un air absolument nonchalant. Il fut suivi dans son expression par Theodore Nott, puis par Draco Malfoy ce qui entraîna aussitôt la totalité de la maison des vert et argents.

La nouvelle recrue de la maison la plus redoutée de Poudlard eut un petit sourire et vint s'installer à l'endroit où ses nouveaux camarades venaient de lui dégager une place.

MacGonagall sembla se reprendre et continua la répartition. Quand « Zaina Ann-Mary ! » Fut envoyée à Poufsouffle, le directeur se leva.

« Bonjour, bienvenue au nouveaux étudiants et bon retour aux anciens. Avant toute chose, Monsieur Rusard, notre concierge m'a demandé de vous rappeler que tous les produits de WWW sont strictement interdits. Tous les autres objets interdits au sein de l'établissement sont affichés sur des pancartes placardées dans vos salles communes. Pour finir, je voulais vius adresser ces quelques mots : Mâchouille, Babil, Dépit et Trempette. Bon appétit. »

Sur ce, des plats apparurent sur les tables, sous les applaudissements de trois des quatre maisons de Poudlard, les Serpentards refusant strictement d'approuver un discours qui faisait passer tous les étudiants pour des débiles.

Tout le monde commença à se servir.

Hadrian laissa Theodore empiler de la nourriture sur son assiette avant que l'héritier ne se serve lui-même. Finalement les deux jeunes hommes purent commencer à manger tout en maintenant une légère conversation avec les gens alentours. Finalement, la dernière assiette fut raclée et les couverts sales disparurent.

Le directeur se leva à nouveau.

« Juste avant de vous laisser partir, je vous annonce que le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sera l'Auror Black qui a accepté de mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses cette année pour venir vous faire cours. Merci de lui faire bon accueil. »

Un homme aux cheveux mi-longs noirs et aux yeux gris ressemblant assez fortement à ceux de Draco se leva et salua. Les seules tables à applaudir avec conviction furent les Gryffondors et les Poufsouffles, les Serpentard set Serdaigles se contentant de quelques bruits mous avant de lasser tomber. Juste avant de les laisser partir, Dumbledore leur demanda de chanter l'hymne de l'école, tandis que tout le monde dans la salle remarqua à quel point le visage des professeurs et des plus anciens étudiants s'étaient figés.

Hadrian ne se prêta au jeu que pendant quelques instants avant de se taire et d'écouter la désagréable cacophonie. Il grimaça en direction de Theodore qui comme lui s'était tu très vite.

« Cette partie de la répartition est toujours la plus désagréable. »

« Je veux bien te croire. » Rit le brun aux yeux verts.

Finalement la tortu... pardon, la chanson prit fin. Après quelques mots creux de Dumbledore sur la musique étant la plus grande magie de toutes, les étudiants furent invités à regagner leurs dortoirs.

Theodore se leva du banc et tendit son bras à Hadrian qui s'en saisit pour s'aider tout en rosissant légèrement de la prévention de son Courtisan. Il lui envoya un sourire éblouissant qui fit à son tour légèrement rougir le Nott.

Les deux jeunes attendirent Draco qui regroupait les première années et partirent en sa compagnie en direction des cachots. Une fois là, le jeune blond intima à tous les Serpentards présents de s'asseoir et de l'écouter. Theodore fit s'asseoir son Courtisé sur un canapé et il alla se poster debout, derrière, montant la garde sur l'héritier du fondateur.

« Bonjour à tous. Bienvenue à Serpentard et bon retour à tous ceux qui étaient là l'année dernière. Alors, quelques petits mots avant que notre chef de maison, le maître des potions Severus Snape ne vienne vous expliquer quelques petites choses.

Tout d'abord, vous êtes à Serpentard et en tant que tels, vous avez certaines règles à respecter. Premièrement, Serpentard est Soudé – ici, on entendit la majuscule dans le discours de Draco – et le premier qui expose nos divisions pour qu'elles soient vues dans l'école et par les autres maisons aura non seulement des problèmes avec le Professeur Snape, moi-même mais également avec l'Héritier Serpentard qui a bien plus de pouvoirs au sein de l'école et de la maison que nous tous réunis. Deuxièmement, et cette règle découle de la première, le premier que nous voyons en train de harceler et de persécuter un étudiant aura de gros GROS soucis avec le professeur Snape. Troisièmement, on ne fait pas honte à Serpentard. Si vous ne parvenez pas à suivre en cours, que vous avez du mal avec votre travail scolaire, vous demanderez de l'aide à un préfet, à des camarades de classe, aux années supérieures ou au professeur Snape. Le premier qui laissera ses notes chuter aura des soucis avec le professeur Snape. Quatrièmement, tous les étudiants en troisième année et moins ayant un problème avec leurs camarades Serpentard demanderont soit à un préfet soit au professeur Snape de les aider à régler leurs différends. Ceux en quatrième année et au-delà ont la possibilité de provoquer leurs camarades en duel selon les règles définies par le professeur Snape et pourront demander réparation si un tort leur a été fait. Une fois que le duel a été gagné par une partie, l'autre ne peut pas demander un duel pour prendre sa revanche. De plus, seul le professeur Snape peut décider si il accorde le duel aux parties en conflit.

Enfin, la dernière et la plus importante règle de toutes est que tout ce qui se passe au sein de la maison Serpentard reste au sein de la maison Serpentard. Il est strictement interdit de communiquer la façon dont la maison fonctionne aux autres maisons de Poudlard. Ce secret a été gardé pendant des millénaires et ce depuis la création de la maison par Salazar Serpentard lui-même. Vous ne voulez pas savoir ce qu'il arriverait à ceux qui viendraient à rompre ce serment du silence. Sachez que rien que l'intention risque de vous causer de gros problèmes puisque rien que le fait d'entrer dans la salle commune vous a automatiquement placé sous un sort du secret. »

Aussitôt, les premières années qui se regardaient l'air de se demander comment contourner l'attention des préfets froncèrent des sourcils, sachant très bien ce que cette menace impliquait, même John Tinglit comprit que ce sort était très important. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils, se promettant de demander à l'héritier Serpentard en quoi consistait ce sort.

Hadrian, pour sa part, sourit, sachant que le sort posé jadis par son aïeul état toujours actif, ce qui démontrait du génie de l'homme.

Soudain, une porte qui était dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit à la volée et Severus entra, sa cape noire flottant derrière lui, lui donnant vraiment un air de chauve-souris.

« Bonsoir à tous. Je suppose que Mr Malfoy vous a expliqué toutes les règles ? »

Voyant tous les premières années hocher de la tête, il reprit.

« Je dois juste rajouter quelques mots à cela. Cette année est spéciale puisque nous accueillons au sein de Poudlard et plus particulièrement au sein de notre maison Mr Hadrian Serpentard, héritier de la maison Serpentard. Pour que vous compreniez bien la situation, en tant qu'héritier d'un des fondateurs, Hadrian est immensément puissant au sein de l'école. En tant que directeur de maison, je suis délégataire du pouvoir de Salazar Serpentard, ce qui me donne autorité sur vous. Cependant, l'Héritier Serpentard se situe au-dessus de cette autorité, étant lui-même descendant de cette lignée qui me délègue pouvoir et autorité. Vous lui devez autant de respect qu'à moi-même. Il va maintenant s'adresser à vous. »

Hadrian grimaça intérieurement, il n'aimait pas s'exprimer en public. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il cherchait quelqu'un ayant une présence plus affirmée que la sienne. Il se leva.

« Merci, professeur Snape. Je n'ai pas grand chose à ajouter. D'aucuns remarqueront que je suis actuellement en contrat de Courtage avec Theodore Nott, héritier de la maison Nott. Nos chaperons sont Lord Malfoy, l'Héritier Malfoy et le professeur Snape. Je vous invite donc fortement à rafraîchir vos connaissances sur les contrats de courtage si ce n'est pas déjà fait. Finalement, je n'ai qu'une seule chose à dire. Ne faîtes pas honte à votre maison. Merci. »

Un silence un peu stupéfait fit suite à ses paroles. L'immense majorité des Serpentards comprirent ce que Hadrian venait de sous entendre.

Il ne désirait pas s'impliquer dans la politique de la maison, malgré son statut supérieur et il affirmait par là-même sa confiance envers les actuels dirigeants de la maison Serpentard. Ensuite, en faisant allusion à son contrat de courtage, il rappelait que Theodore, qui le courtisait avait lui aussi un statut supérieur à la plupart des gens présents et il le plaçait ainsi en position de force, sous entendant qu'il ne désirait pas diriger mais qu'il était disposé à laisser son cercle de proches à le faire. Cependant, le calme qu'il avait employé à expliquer ceci montrait bien à tous ceux présents qu'il était le digne héritier de Salazar Serpentard et qu'il n'hésiterait certainement pas à faire usage de son pouvoir pour maintenir ses positions.

Ce jour là, la dynamique des pouvoirs au sein de Serpentard muta légèrement tout en renforçant les positions de ceux qui étaient traditionnellement au pouvoir, introduisant cependant un contrepoids pouvant intervenir à tout moment. Un vent de changement soufflait sur Poudlard et les verts et argent allaient enfin reprendre leurs droits au sein de l'école.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore arpentait son bureau. Un contrat de courtage. Bon sang, ce satané Tom avait pensé à tout. De lus, le fait que le jeune homme aux yeux verts soit l'héritier d'un des fondateurs limitait énormément sa marge de manœuvre. Il fallait se méfier, Albus était presque certain que le brun préparait quelque chose avec son _dark lord_ de père. Il soupira, furieux de son impuissance. Mais ce n'était pas fini. Non, certainement pas. Il allait contre-attaquer et les serpentards, père et fils verraient de quel bois il se chauffait.

* * *

Voilà voilà. Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et restez juste le temps de quelques petits mots. d'abord, merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire malgré les délais de parution. Je sais que mes délais sont très longs et je m'en excuse, moi non plus je n'aime pas attendre longtemps avant d'avoir la suite d'une fanfic, mais j'ai de très bonnes raisons pour ma lenteur de publication.

Tout d'abord, je réaffirme que je n'abandonne pas mes histoires. J'ai bien l'intention de les finir, quelque soit le temps que cela me prendra. Ensuite, j'ai reçus sur mon histoire "Une nouvelle famille" une review qui m'a franchement hérissée dans laquelle on me reprochait de manquer de respect envers mes lecteurs du fait de la lenteur de mes publications. Alors, je tiens à dire une chose, j'ai une vie en dehors de et surtout, je suis étudiante. Vous devinerez bien sûr que mes études passent en priorité. J'ajouterai à ça que je travaille 10 heures le dimanche à vendre de la volaille sur un marché, donc je ne me sens franchement pas la motivation d'écrire en rentrant. Ecrire est un procédé très fastidieux. Je ne peux pas écrire petite phrase par petite phrase et suis obligée d'écrire bloc par bloc, soit au moins deux ou trois pages par séance d'écriture, ce qui suppose du temps et de la motivation, ce qui est quasiment impossible en période de cours. J'essaie donc de m'avancer au maximum pendant les vacances. Enfin, pour finir avec ce petit pétage de plomb individuel, je ne considère pas manquer de respect envers mes lecteurs avec mes délais de parution tant que j'ai l'intention de continuer à publier et que je n'abandonne pas les histoires sans le dire.

bref, merci d'avoir lu jusqu'ici et merci de continuer à suivre cette histoire, laissez moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous pensez de l'histoire. toutes reviews constructives et critiques sont bienvenues et j'y répondrai et en tiendrai compte ^^.

Salut salut 8D


End file.
